


Cake

by MarkieWay



Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson could certainly have his cake and eat it too.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up? I’m back with another one shot! This one is based off the Vlive from April 30th.
> 
> Yes okay, it’s like two weeks late. BUT I did have the plot on the day of the live, it was only my own distractions that it took so long to finish and upload. I like to have a certain number of words in the count, you see. I’m very particular about that.

It was the 30th of April, the end of the fourth month of that year and the multinational kpop boy group were celebrating their first and second wins. Since they couldn’t do it with the fans, they turned to the wonderful world of the internet and live streams over the ever so helpful Vlive. The two heart shaped chocolate cakes decorating so sweetly were obliterated by the hands of the members however, when one of them suggested doing their ritual of smashing another’s face into it. Their cameraman had an unchanging mood having already expected them to pull something like that again as the boys started jumping around and shouting over one another as they decided who the victim would be.

Maybe Mark should have learned his lesson from the last six years they’d been together as a group and played the fateful game of Rock Paper Scissors. He should’ve known suggesting the game would make him the ultimate loser. It occurred enough times in the past that there were probably video compilations on YouTube about it. He should’ve known. But as he clenched his jaw in distaste, he knew he couldn’t have used his status as the eldest hyung to get out of it, he would follow through and let his dongsaengs smash his face into that cake. Really, he wanted to eat that cake from the moment he saw it, not taste it with his face. It looked delicious, it was a shame it would be wasted. Once half his face hit the food, the eldest rapper felt the sticky sweetness and grimaced.

Immediately after the vlive ended, Mark hurried off to the nearest restroom, eager to wash off the leftover pieces of cake from his face though he wasn’t alone when he went, another person following and that being none other than Jackson. Once they made sure no one else was there and the coast was clear, the younger locked the door from the inside. Leaning up against the wall, he pulled his boyfriend closer to himself, ignoring the stare of suspicion as he closed the space between them. He didn’t let Mark get a word in as he explained, “I definitely wasn’t part of that earlier but I can certainly help you clean up.” The tone was sultry and low as his arms went around the eldest rapper’s neck, pressing unnervingly close he could feel the other’s breath against his.

Earlier, Jackson had felt the fear inside him heighten drastically from the moment he saw his boyfriend had lost the game. Honestly it was such a shocking moment and he hadn’t expected the elder rapper to have such bad luck, he was sure Bambam would have been the victim. Anyway, Jackson did everything he could to make sure the cake was safe, free from any potential harm, before it would collide with Mark’s face. He even suggested that they simply just smear it on the man and call it a day but Mark had denied. Curse his boyfriend for being too kind to use his hyung status to his advantage. Amongst the members, Jackson was the only one who stepped back and awaited for the eldest rapper’s reactions. He stood at the back and didn’t smile, not even when their eyes met.

Back in the restroom, he had the best of both worlds, able to interact freely with his lover in the public eye and do whatever they wanted in their shared private moments. It was only the two of them and Jackson felt a soaring confidence within him, one unmatched and unlike anything else. Sure, it was a risk what he was about to do but he had no regrets, he desperately needed the proximity with his lover.

All Mark did was raise a brow at the younger man, one that taunted him and scoffed at the idea of Jackson being suggestive somewhere in a public setting. It taunted him, that expression, the one where Mark was daring him as though he would never do it and Jackson wanted to prove him wrong. A hand went to the side of the eldest rapper's face not covered by cake, another brushing away the hair from his forehead. Because his boyfriend was only slighter taller than him and he hadn’t worn insoles that day, Jackson had to press himself up against the man. His breath heavy against the other, he flicked his gaze between his lover’s eyes and lips. Yet Mark did nothing, letting the younger take full control. Starting with innocent kisses to the forehead, Jackson took his time in tasting the sweetness of the cake remnants before moving down to the older man’s shut eyes. He trailed gentle pecks across the soft skin, kissing his way from the cheeks to the chin and everywhere he could, all while Mark stayed silent. It was only when he attached his lips to the American male’s jaw did Jackson hear the hitched breath of his lover. His grip at the back of the older man’s hair tightened, pressing their bodies together and lazing kisses to the sharp jaw he loved so much. Just before their lips could join together though, he stopped. Jackson wanted to watch his boyfriend’s expression, wanted to see the way he’d react and the effect he had on the man. He was well aware that his boyfriend thought the world of him and let it be known to the public in the small ways he could but he wanted to see for himself what it was like in the private space where it was just the two of them.

It was Mark’s turn now. His lips were still covered in frosting and the whole ‘cleaning’ process had yet to be finished, he had to do something about that. With a finger to the younger’s chin, he gently pressed their lips together. The connection was soft and sweet, one they wanted to repeat over and over again. They pulled apart but quickly drew back in for more, addicted to the taste of each other as though every moment would be the last.

As their kisses grew more heated, Mark hoisted the younger up to the counter, hooking those strong thighs he loved to praise on a regular basis around his waist. His hands finally touching his lover, Mark manoeuvred them wherever he could, roaming from the younger’s waist down to his thighs and back up all the way to his back. He pinched the younger’s side and smirked as he let his tongue roam the other’s mouth to his fullest desires.

In turn, Jackson pleased himself in pressing his hands against the firm pectorals he could feel under the soft white shirt his boyfriend wore. He shuddered and moaned loudly when his bottom lip was bitten, gripping tighter to his lover’s skin. He wanted more and in an attempt to get what he wanted, he tried to ease Mark’s denim jacket off but failed. Not wanting to give up, he tried again, unfortunately stopped by the hands that gripped onto his. It was a warning sign he knew to follow.

Knowing they couldn’t go any further, especially with other schedules to attend and sleep to catch up on, the two reluctantly pulled apart. It was too bad they couldn’t continue. With their foreheads resting against each other, holding onto the other’s embrace, they both sighed. “I can’t resist you.” Jackson finally spoke, his voice hoarse from all the action and his lips swollen.

Chuckling, Mark leaned his head back, squinting at the younger in a light but accusatory tone as he teased, “Are you sure it’s really me or the chocolate and cream on my face?”

“Pfft.” Jackson rolled his eyes, “You’re the one with the sweet tooth.”

“Ah but you’re the one who enjoyed it the most.” Pointed out Mark, recalling the moment he’d heard the almost sinful moan that had he not stopped himself would have landed them in hot water, “Is it because you got to cheat on your diet?”

“Technically,” Jackson elongated the word, his logic coming into play, “I didn’t eat it, all I did was kiss you.” He wasn’t wrong though, he really hadn’t eaten any cake, only tasting some of it from Mark’s face. So, it was safe to say he hadn’t broken his diet.

Mark laughed at that before he pulled the younger in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it?  
> Leave your kudos and comments to let me know!
> 
> So, this is the last of the series :(  
> But don’t worry! I’ll be back very very soon with more works and another series that I have just recently started planning! 
> 
> In the meantime, let’s get HARD CARRY MV to 100M!! We’re so, so close and everyone watching it just once a day could help!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @ MarkieTWay


End file.
